fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Himura Akiko
is a main character and the lead Cure in Earth Defense Pretty Cure!. She is a first year transfer student at Kawai High School. Her family runs a local karaoke shop called Kurotama. She also has a older sister named Noya. Akiko is endlessly carefree often doing some odd things that seem to interest her. She also loves cute and cuddly things, such as her fairy mascot. Her Cure form is . She controls the power of Holy Light. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Akiko is the shortest in terms of height. She has short thick fluffy blonde hair, with bangs parted onto either sides and a portion of her hair sliding down to the center of her forehead just above her line of sight. Her eyes are a reddish brownhttp://www.colorhexa.com/a62a2a colour. Akiko wears a long-sleeved white shirt with a light pink hood attached to it. She also wears a red vest with mini hearts on the side and a light blue two-layered skirt. She wears red sneakers and knee-high black socks. Her school uniform is a dark black blazer with white high-lights, unzipped, a white shirt with a sailor suit design cuff, a black skirt, ankle high white socks, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Scarlet, Akiko's hair length stays the same but is noticeably shinier. Her eye colour changes to red. She wears a white vest with frilled sleeves that have red, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a frilly six coat tails which have a red underside, a red bow just below her neck that has a small, red, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a white skirt which have red lace bordered at the base, a pair of white boots where the upper part is flipped upside down on either side, which are red in colour and have another heart shaped jewel embedded into it. Clothing Style Personality Akiko is innocent, appears to be gullible, and seems to be a cheerful and happy-go-lucky person. She transfers to Kawai High in her first year, and is the newest member to the Defense Club. She lacks a bit of common sense and seems completely unfazed by strange events, as seen when she wasn't bothered by the fact that there was a talking pink wombat near her. She is also endlessly carefree. She has a living fascination with cute and cuddly objects, as seen when she doesn't give up on a chance to hug Wombat. Akiko is very straightforward towards problems, though she is always awkward or tactless leading the situation to resolve itself. She loves to work and encourage others, seeing that she can easily make friends. Her unorthodox thinking, while not the best for her grades, assists her with defeating the Loveless. Personal Information Basic Statistics * Full Name: Akiko Himura * Japanese: 緋村明子 * Birthday: February 26th * Horoscope: Aquarius * Birthplace: * Nationality: Half Japanese and Half European * Height: 150 cm * Weight: 42 kg * Blood Type: O * Species: Human * Personal Quote: * Occupation: Student, Defense Club Member, and Pretty Cure''' ' * '''Hobbies': Exercising * Likes: Animals and rice balls Fears/Weaknesses Skills Cure Scarlet "The Sparkling Princess! Cure Scarlet!" スパークリングプリンセス！ キュアスカーレット! Supākuringu Purinsesu! Kyua Sukāretto!' is the alter ego of Himura Akiko. Cure Scarlet has the powers of Holy Light. She is represented by hearts, and her main colour is red. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure, Love Switch!". Angel Scarlet "The Sparkling Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Scarlet!" スパークリングプリンセス、天使の愛！ エンジェルスカーレット！ Supākuringu Purinsesu, tenshi no ai! Enjeru Sukāretto!' is another version of Cure Scarlet. Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, but thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure, the cures were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks Scarlet Lumiere '- is Cure Scarlet's main purification attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it debut in Episode 1. 'Love Attack '- is Cure Scarlet's first group attack that she performs with Cure Cerulean, Cure Epinard, Cure Sulphur, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together. Etymology ' - Means "scarlet village" from hi meaning "scarlet", which is probably a reference to her name, "Scarlet", and mura meaning "village". - From Japanese means "sparkle", a reference to her introduction speech "The sparkling princess!", "bright" or "autumn" combined with which means "child". Cure Scarlet means a brilliant red color with a tinge of orange.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/scarlet Nicknames - Is a term used within the Defense Club. A kouhai is a underclassman, junior in school, work, etc. the opposite of a senpai. Songs Akiko's voice actor has participated in one image songs for the character she voices. * LOVE&JOY!!! Duets Trivia To be added. References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females